randomicity_2fandomcom-20200213-history
2012 Formula One FP1 season
The 2012 Formula One FP1 season was held on the 20 tracks used in the 2012 Formula One season. In this championship, points are given to the top ten finishers in FP1. Teams and drivers {| class="wikitable" border="1" style="font-size: 85%;" |- ! Team ! Constructor ! Chassis ! Engine ! Tyre ! No. ! Race Drivers ! Rounds |- |rowspan=2| Red Bull Racing !rowspan=2| Red Bull-Renault |rowspan=2| RB8 |rowspan=2| Renault RS27-2012 |rowspan=2| Pirelli | align="center"| 1 | Sebastian Vettel | All |- | align="center"| 2 | Mark Webber | All |- |rowspan=2| Vodafone McLaren Mercedes !rowspan=2| McLaren-Mercedes |rowspan=2| MP4-27 |rowspan=2| Mercedes FO 108Z |rowspan=2| Pirelli | align="center"| 3 | Jenson Button | All |- | align="center"| 4 | Lewis Hamilton | All |- |rowspan=2| Scuderia Ferrari !rowspan=2| Ferrari |rowspan=2| F2012 |rowspan=2| Ferrari Type 056 |rowspan=2| Pirelli | align="center"| 5 | Fernando Alonso | All |- | align="center"| 6 | Felipe Massa | All |- |rowspan=2| Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team !rowspan=2| Mercedes |rowspan=2| F1 W03 |rowspan=2| Mercedes FO 108Z |rowspan=2| Pirelli | align="center"| 7 | Michael Schumacher | All |- | align="center"| 8 | Nico Rosberg | All |- |rowspan=3| Lotus F1 Team !rowspan=3| Lotus-Renault |rowspan=3| E20 |rowspan=3| Renault RS27-2012 |rowspan=3| Pirelli | align="center"| 9 | Kimi Räikkönen | All |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 10 | Romain Grosjean | 1-12, 14-20 |- | Jérôme d'Ambrosio | 13 |- |rowspan=4| Sahara Force India F1 Team !rowspan=4| Force India-Mercedes |rowspan=4| VJM05 |rowspan=4| Mercedes FO 108Z |rowspan=4| Pirelli |rowspan=2 align="center"| 11 | Paul di Resta | 1-2, 4, 6-9, 11-12, 14-17, 19-20 |- | Jules Bianchi | 3, 5, 10, 13, 18 |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 12 | Nico Hülkenberg | 1-7, 10, 14-15, 17-20 |- | Jules Bianchi | 8-9, 11, 16 |- |rowspan=3| Sauber F1 Team !rowspan=3| Sauber-Ferrari |rowspan=3| C31 |rowspan=3| Ferrari Type 056 |rowspan=3| Pirelli | align="center"| 14 | Kamui Kobayashi | All |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 15 | Sergio Pérez | 1-16, 18-20 |- | Esteban Gutiérrez | 17 |- |rowspan=2| Scuderia Toro Rosso !rowspan=2| Toro Rosso-Ferrari |rowspan=2| STR7 |rowspan=2| Ferrari Type 056 |rowspan=2| Pirelli | align="center"| 16 | Daniel Ricciardo | All |- | align="center"| 17 | Jean-Éric Vergne | All |- |rowspan=3| Williams F1 Team !rowspan=3| Williams-Renault |rowspan=3| FW34 |rowspan=3| Renault RS27-2012 |rowspan=3| Pirelli | align="center"| 18 | Pastor Maldonado | All |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 19 | Bruno Senna | 1, 6-7, 14, 19 |- | Valtteri Bottas | 2-5, 8-13, 15-18, 20 |- |rowspan=5| Caterham F1 Team !rowspan=5| Caterham-Renault |rowspan=5| CT01 |rowspan=5| Renault RS27-2012 |rowspan=5| Pirelli |rowspan=3 align="center"| 20 | Heikki Kovalainen | 1-4, 6-14, 16, 18-19 |- | Alexander Rossi | 5 |- | Giedo van der Garde | 15, 17, 20 |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 21 | Vitaly Petrov | 1-2, 4-15, 17, 19-20 |- | Giedo van der Garde | 3, 16, 18 |- |rowspan=4| HRT F1 Team !rowspan=4| HRT-Cosworth |rowspan=4| F112 |rowspan=4| Cosworth CA2012 |rowspan=4| Pirelli | align="center"| 22 | Pedro de la Rosa | All |- |rowspan=3 align="center"| 23 | Narain Karthikeyan | 1-4, 6-8, 15, 17 |- | Dani Clos | 5, 9-12, 16 |- | Ma Qinghua | 13-14, 18-19 |- |rowspan=3| Marussia F1 Team !rowspan=3| Marussia-Cosworth |rowspan=3| MR01 |rowspan=3| Cosworth CA2012 |rowspan=3| Pirelli | align="center"| 24 | Timo Glock | All |- |rowspan=2 align="center"| 25 | Charles Pic | 1-17, 19-20 |- | Max Chilton | 18 Category:F1 FP1 seasons